User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 18
http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:Team_-_Racway&curid=47708&diff=873528&oldid=873526 slash fucking agree -- Armond Warblade 23:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) lol eblast spike. 05:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :also lolrhys. he's the quiet one on the right who doesn't have much emotion in his speech. If that link doesn't work, try this. 06:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Rhys is sexy, perma kiting with eblast is lolz FrostytheAdmin 10:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) restarting a router makes u watch ur mom have sex lolol'Terran' 20:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :its not the first time =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::wot? sounds creepy and/or hot. ··· Danny Does 20:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Terran 20:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) apparantly rawrs mum pegs her bf Tab 21:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :f u you made that up and you know you did Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::d Tab 21:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) bad computer wot're your system specs? and have you de-virused/de-spywared it? also, go through your processes and note anything over 5k, then google it to figure out wot it does and if you need it running. Then use msconfig to shrink your tray down to a manageable size. Chances are you've got tons of shit sitting in there. Finally, if you feel brave, go through your registry via regedit and delete any registry keys in the Software subfolder of HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE that are related to programs which you've uninstalled or deleted. ··· Danny Does 22:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I haven't got anything uninstalled or deleted, due to the fact i literally just did install windows->install drivers->install gw. I already de-virus'd and spyware'd. Plus, gw used to work 100% fine on max settings before i rebooted, so it isnt a system spec thing =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::check hardware registrations and make sure you've got all the proper drivers. also, make sure you -images. ··· Danny Does 22:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::also, when running gw, try hitting shift + f10 or f11. it'll bring up a system monitor thing so you can see when you're getting the issues you are. ··· Danny Does 22:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Cedave knows computer junk? Mind telling me why the fuck my computer won't download vista? I just got a new hard drive and I can't do shit. Life 22:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) dont edit my userpage, thanks 15:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Hello, ::No. :::Love, Rawrawr Dinosaur ::k :::k ::::I am terrible, sincerely 15:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Suck tabs dick? Really? I'm pretty sure i'm one of the only people who doesn't on this whole site. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::gud1, every time he does something, trolls, vadalises, you have to join him and support his lameness 20:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's called a Wiki. Get used to it. And in his defense, while that whole "low quality cock sucking line" may annoy you, the constant low quality cock sucking is annoying over RC. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::i'll defend alex and say he doesn't suck tab's dick. unreal, however, does quite a lot of dick sucking to people that i dont even know skakid9090 20:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) also, do -img to fix lag problem skakid9090 20:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully you clear out your temporary files file. Do Start < Run < and enter %Temp% in there and move all the shit to recycle bin and empty it. Also the admin noticeboard is proof of Unreals love of dicks -- 20:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::shocker skakid! does anyone think tab did anything wrong? 21:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, it's called a Wiki. Grow a fucking pair. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ill jsut start using that excuse when i edit peoples shit and just break wiki rules. kthx ::::::::::Grow a fucking pair, again. All you're doing is bitching and moaning about something instead of letting it go. Be a man for once. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::be less emo too Terran 21:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::piss off it isnt like your helping.grow a pair? ill start by tellign oyu to fuck off 21:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Cry more, seriously. It's the fucking internet. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::why did u overwrite my comment? ;o Terran 21:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::He probably did it by accident. He was editing and saved right after you did and it didn't EC. It happens occasionally. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Rule 20 ffs --'Oj'▲' ' 00:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Just borrowing this section. What is your glad rank, oh mighty Dinosaur? 09:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I do not farm RA baddie style, oh mighty ip. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) lolpvx ··· Danny Does 20:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :lolpvx----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::lolpvx 20:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hookah She stretched herself up on tiptoe, and peeped over the edge of the mushroom, and her eyes immediately met those of a large caterpillarGeordie, that was sitting on the top with its arms folded, quietly smoking a long hookah, and taking not the smallest notice of her or of anything else. The CaterpillarGeordie and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence: at last the CaterpillarGeordie took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice. `Who are YOU?' said the CaterpillarGeordie. - 10:49, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki ··· Danny Does 21:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::For the record, Pokemon Wikia is shitty. Bulbapedia is probably better for any stupid shit or Serebii for strategy and Pokedex and shit. BTW, I will never lose my virginity because of this comment. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 22:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::I believe reading that comment and agreeing that Serebii is a pretty cool guy caused my testicles to shrink --'Oj'▲' ' 22:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Serebii is a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything? ··· Danny Does 22:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I approve this story to be enough manly. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) The morale of alice in wonderland is that if you smoke enough weed you gain the ability to teleport. skakid9090 18:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Halo is a cool guy Eh blasts aliens and doesn't afraid of anything. Fapper Mc Channer 20:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Bets on the anon? I'm putting my money on Napalm. ··· Danny Does 20:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sane actually. Fapper Mc Channer 20:55, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::ups. donno you. :< ··· Danny Does 21:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Halo is fucking terrible Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Rawrlesmith How are you :> i miss listening to napalm talking as if he's good at GW on vent with you and then secretly flame him via whispers :< we need to rendevous very soon Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer :lol. ··· Danny Does 06:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :who r u Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::IT'S NIGEL THOOOOOORRNNNNNNNNNBERRRRYYYYYY. (If you don't get it then zzz) FrostytheAdmin 12:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Should have been able to get it from Rawrlesmith + secret admirer tbh Rawr! I'm disappointed. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nobody says secret admirer and many say rawrlesmith D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well Frostels and I got who it was! Why didn't you?!?!?! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 13:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I got it because of what was said on my talk page! Why is crowels so quick to criticize?!?!?!? FrostytheAdmin 13:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why is Frostels so quick to be accusatory? :< --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 13:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Frostels has changed, and this change has made Crowy moo upset. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 14:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::tsu, frostels l'innocent http://myoj.net/wp-content/uploads/2007/09/dono.jpg skakid9090 14:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :<3 Skakid le Peace Maker! FrostytheAdmin 14:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Now that's a cute dog.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 20:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :[ rawr, im offended that you don't know me, you bloody bellend. *fapfap noise over vent* *rawr ragequits* got it now qtpie? - GuildWarsSrsBsns 18:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::stfu nignog Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ATTN I'm Kurzick. Do I get a cookie? Life 20:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm Kurzick, but I'm not an admin. Relevance fail.Kammorremae 21:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :: :> ~ Big sysop 07:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Danny Mcr9. ··· Danny Does 08:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC)